


The Open Book

by Gee_Grace



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Book Shop AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, JB is a boy racer, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic!JB, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Shop Owner!Jinyoung, Socially Awkward Jinyoung (kind of), Strangers to Lovers, who also loves to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Grace/pseuds/Gee_Grace
Summary: If you were to ask anyone about what kind of person Park Jinyoung was, you’d probably get a range of descriptions – intelligent, sarcastic, aloof… but more than anything else, the man loved his job.Jinyoung just supposed he needed someone as exciting at the stories he read to keep him on his toes when it came to relationships.Someone exactly like Im Jaebum.





	1. Literature Lovers

If you were to ask anyone about what kind of person Park Jinyoung was, you’d probably get a range of descriptions – intelligent, sarcastic, aloof… but more than anything else, the man loved his job.

Ever since Jinyoung could remember he had an undying love for literature, of any kind. Little Jinyoung was far more interested in the fantasy worlds of Tolkien than toy trucks or footballs. By the age of 13 he had read all of his parents’ extensive book collection and then some, soon after getting his first official library card that let him into his own little world of wonder.

That was where he could often have been found after school, curled up on a bean bag in the corner of the library, hours whizzing by as he let himself get lost in the world of fiction and non-fiction alike.

So it was hardly a surprise when the man (now aged 25) had taken the first opportunity to open his own little book store/study spot, nestled neatly between a gym and a little café ran by two old ladies who often came into his shop with free treats for him, claiming he was too skinny and needed feeding.

It called ‘The Open Book’ and was a pretty quaint space, spread over three floors, the ground and first full of books of all kinds for sale, the basement being the study area.

The room was fit with booth-like tables, all made of reclaimed wood to give the earthy feel; the walls were a deep red, decorated with knick-knacks and paintings that he’d either been gifted or had acquired over the years.

The unusual thing about the layout of the first floor was that it acted more like a balcony, or walkway or sorts, only around the edges of the room, with a wooden bannister overlooking the ground floor. 

The walls were lined with bookshelves, all full to the ceiling; the usual little wheeled-ladder sat by the entrance to the first floor, for those interested in books on higher shelves.

While it was certainly no chain book store full of copious amounts of copies of all the latest novels, it had its charms and he had several regulars who dropped by on a weekly basis to pick up a new read or to return old books. Reusing and recycling good read was a passion of Jinyoung’s, no book should be left without a loving owner in his eyes and so he had set up one of his more successful schemes.

He provided a loyalty card of sorts, stamped with little red owls each time a customer returned a book to the store – get 10 stamps and get the next book free.

It really worked wonders and often meant he got to know his regular customers rather well, giving recommendations and welcoming new additions to his selection when a customer brought in a book they had purchased elsewhere (he would often give them a read if it was something he wasn’t familiar with, for research purposes of course).

His mother often joked that he was an old soul in a young body, wise beyond his years and a bit of a recluse when it came to romance.

Jinyoung scoffed as he unlocked his little shop, a little after 8:30am, ready to open for business properly at 9; he had no interest in idle dating, one-night stands or how many people had swiped right for him on tinder. He wasn’t someone who could open up so easily, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be a crazy old man with 20 cats, it just took him a long time and a great deal of interest before he was willing to share his life with someone else.

Pushing into the shop, he heard the familiar jingle of the little bell above the door as it swung shut behind him. Flicking the lights on, the two floors came to life, the old glass chandelier hanging just above the space where the two floors met.

His only other employee for the day wouldn’t be in until 9, the pair working until close at 5. He was a nice boy really, Choi Youngjae, fresh out of college with big aspirations in life for music production. 

His smile was blinding and his laugh was obnoxious, but he was great with the customers and was more than enough help than Jinyoung could need. The boy had been clumsy at first, putting books in the wrong places, or bumping into the trolley that held the books that needed reshelving and his fear of the rolling ladders had been inconvenient at first.

But he quickly learned the ropes and the way Jinyoung liked to do things and pretty soon he had grown accustomed to the heights, whizzing up and down them without much of a second thought.

He, along with a few other select workers that shared the shifts across the week, helped Jinyoung out with whatever he needed when he needed some time to do the books or deal with the ordering. Really he couldn’t ask for much more, he had just hoped that Youngjae would want to stick around when his career inevitably picked up enough for him to not need the money.

Drawing himself from his thoughts, Jinyoung smiled to himself, kicking the till into gear and heading off into the tiny closest space he called his office out in the back warehouse.

The office was tiny and packed full of paperwork and folders, an old computer sat on the desk that he managed to squeeze into one side of the room. For anyone who suffered from claustrophobia, the space would have been a nightmare, but for Jinyoung, who was used to small paths through ceiling high library shelves and tight reading corners, it was a comfort.

After about 20 minutes of going over his unusually busy schedule for the day, he heard the chime of the bell and soon enough Youngjae’s face popped around his door, smile already present.

“Hey, Jinyoung! Do you want me to open shop as usual today?” His eyes were wide and doe like, reminding Jinyoung of a baby who was trying to take in his surroundings for the first time.

“For now please, we have a school group coming in today at 1, so we need to make sure we close off and clean downstairs by noon” He instructed, smiling as the other boy nodded enthusiastically, disappearing as quickly as he had come.

He ran through the list of exchanged books, eyes being drawn to a certain one he’d been meaning to read for quite some time now, just never having had the opportunity until now. ‘The Hunger Games’ series had eluded him until now, even though they had been out for far longer than books normally evaded him. He had been too distracted with other works brought in by customers up until now, that he hadn’t felt the need to rush out and buy them.

He brushed his fingertips over the worn cover, thumbing at the bent corners of the pages; he really hated when people were simply too lazy to use a bookmark.

But he wasn’t one to be picky when it came to a good read, tucking the book into his drawer before making notes of all the other new entries, before piling them onto the trolley. The door chimed and he glanced at the clock, seeing it was only 9:30, he pushed the trolley out into the main shop to see who was coming in this early. 

It was Doris, a frail old lady with a zimmer frame and glasses with lenses so thick it made her eyes look triple the size from their perspective.

She came in every week, her mind still surprisingly active considering how much her body was not. “Jinyoung dear, I brought my book back” She paused her walking to reach into the shopping bag hanging off the frame, waving a copy of Shakespeare’s Romeo and Juliet around until Youngjae moved to retrieve it, guiding her towards the till.

“Oh that would be your 10th again, wouldn’t it Mrs. Moore?” She nodded, a rather proud look on her face as she reached with shaky hands to push the glasses further up her nose. How she actually managed to hold and turn the pages of the thick books she bought, Jinyoung would never know. But whatever kept her going, it wasn’t his place to question.

“Yes dear” She gripped onto her frame as she glanced over the shop, a contemplative look on her face. “I think I know what book I’d like, for my free one”  
Jinyoung nodded, Youngjae waiting patiently by his side for her request so he could go and find the book, given they had it in store. But what came out of her mouth next, neither were expecting.

“What’s it called… that 50 shades one” Youngjae gasped audibly, a blush on his face as he turned to look at Jinyoung with an incredulous look on his face. Jinyoung was about as surprised as Youngjae was, but he was ever the professional, after all who was he to judge people’s taste in literature, even if erotica was something he had yet to delve into himself. Maybe someday.

“50 shades of grey?” He asked, nudging Youngjae in a silent way to tell the younger boy to go and get one of their 5 copies they had in store – turns out that a lot of housewives had wanted rid of the book once they had read it and after they reached copy number 5, they had started turning people down, erotica was not something they sold very often and Jinyoung didn’t want 100 copies loitering in their warehouse.

“That’s the one dear. One of my friends, Irene, told me that I should read it” Jinyoung just nodded, trying his best to not feel slightly grossed out at the thought of an 80-something year old reading the book.

After a few more minutes of idle chit chat, Youngjae bounced back over, the book in his hands as he passed it over for Jinyoung to scan. The elder man caught Youngjae eyeing the woman with a mix of shock and terror as she accepted the book with a gummy smile, taking an age to turn in her zimmer frame before inching out the door once Youngjae rushed over to hold the door for her.

They stood in silence for a moment, before bursting out in a fit of giggles, Jinyoung ushering Youngjae off to start putting the books away that needed them upstairs.

Meandering over to what was left on his trolley, he glanced around for where there was space on the tables in the centre of the room with certain deals on them – some of the books that had been brought back were ones that were currently on as part of a deal, so he decided to start with that.

Nipping back to his office quickly in search for the roll of ‘Buy-one-get-one-half-price’ stickers he kept in his pile of odds and ends, he found them pretty quickly and turned to get back to his work when the door chimed again.

It was unusual for a Wednesday morning for it to be this busy and he turned to look at the entrance when he emerged from the employees-only door, pausing mid step when he caught sight of who had just walked in.

The man was taller than him, with broad shoulders covered in a worn leather jacket, some sort of logo embroided onto the back, some sort of racing team from what he gathered. His steps sounded from the heavy looking studded boots on his feet and when he turned, giving Jinyoung a look at his face, it was all sharp angles and piercings.

His eyes were as black as his hair, and his ears were lined with various piercings, another cutting through his left eyebrow in a silver bar.

Jinyoung glanced down at himself, noting his pressed black chinos, baby blue button up and black loafers. The contrast between the two was really striking and Jinyoung found himself wondering how someone like this stranger had stumbled into a little shop like his own. Before his better side could stop himself, his judgmental half had wondered if the man had ever finished a good novel in his life.

The man seemed to notice Jinyoung’s presence, awkwardly poised mid-doorway and their eyes met in a moment of stillness, before Youngjae barged into the room from the stairs, mouth open in question before he noticed the atmosphere. “Oh, sorry was I interrupting something, I didn’t hear anyone come in…” His eyes darted nervously between the two, a lone book clutched to his chest.

“No, don’t worry Youngjae, let me see if I can help our customer and I’ll be right with you” The younger man nodded, shuffling behind the till to search something up on the computer that they had there.

Turning his attention back to the stranger, Jinyoung noticed his attention was still on himself and so he took a reassuring breath before making his way across the store to wear he stood – damn, he was even more handsome up close.

“Can I help you with anything today, sir?” He plastered as genuine of a smile as he could on his face while his insides were churning in anticipation.

“Oh, I’m just browsing, I just finished my last book and I’m looking for the next in series” He explained, eyes raking over Jinyoung’s face before breaking away to observe the store, hands shoved into his pockets.

“What series would that be? I’ll be able to inform you if we have any in store” Jinyoung tried not to fidget as the dark gaze was returned to him, choosing to grip his hands behind him back.

“Lord of the rings, I’ve just read Two Towers” Clearly the man was of few words, but followed Jinyoung without question towards the back shelf, the word ‘Fantasy’ written in a curved script on a sign above the column. Jinyoung knew exactly where this series was kept, as it was something he almost always went back to when he had nothing else to read, bringing back fond memories of his childhood.

Running his hand along the rows as his eyes skimmed over the titles on it, he made a noise of success as he pulled out the third and final instalment in the series, turning to hand it to the customer.

The man nodded his thanks, turning the book to read the back as he strolled towards the counter, where Youngjae was now lacking from, clearly having answered his own question from earlier. Jinyoung quickly moved to his place behind the counter, taking the book back off his customer to ring it up, pulling out a little brown paper bag to put the book into.

“Would you like a loyalty card?” Maybe his assumptions about the other man had been wrong, when he looked a bit startled but nodded, exchanging the amount Jinyoung had asked for in return for the loyalty card.

“So if I bring you 10 books, I get one free, yeah?” His eyes skimmed over the phrase along the bottom of the card, flicking up to look at Jinyoung to confirm what he’d said. Jinyoung simply nodded, handing the man his change and bidding him a good day as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

Even after he had left, Jinyoung felt like he’d just imagined the whole encounter; it truly was like something out of a teenage love novel, how strong of an attraction he had felt to a stranger that breezed out of his life and easily as he’d breezed in. But there was the strong implication that the other man would be back, with his acceptance and questioning of the loyalty scheme.

Jinyoung realised belatedly that he normally wrote the customer’s name at the top of their loyalty card, there was even a designated space for it.

What an opportunity he’d missed. For now the other man would simply be the stranger in the racing jacket until further notice.

The rest of the morning flew past and before he even had a chance to properly regroup, it was time for their lunch break and luckily the last customer in the shop had just left and so Jinyoung turned the   
‘open’ sign to ‘closed’, turning to find Youngjae. “Are you coming for lunch Youngjae? I’m heading next door, you’re welcome to join me as always”

“Sure, I’d love to come!” Sometimes they brought packed lunches and just ate downstairs in the shop, but when the ladies next door cooked such wonderful hot food it was hard to resist.

After locking up, they strolled right into the café next door, instantly being greeted by the two elderly woman. Jinyoung ordered one of the same things he ordered at least once a week, a jacket potato with a tuna mayo filling and a side of salad; while he tried to avoid eating things that might leave an unpleasant smell, tuna was one food that he couldn’t resist.

They made idle chit chat while they ate, talking about everything from Youngjae’s music career (or lack thereof as it currently stood) to Jinyoung’s plan for Sunday and Monday, the two days of the week he closed the shop to take as his weekend. While many of his friends didn’t understand why he didn’t take the actual weekend off, the real reason was simply he didn’t want inconvenience his customer who couldn’t make it during the week.

His life truly revolved around his work, whether he intended for it to or not; the shop was his baby, the place he loved to be, surrounded by the things he loved to do.

He wouldn’t complain to finding someone who could hold his attention the same way the words on a page could, but every past attempt at relationships had failed. They claimed he was too aloof, didn’t show his feelings and complained of feeling neglected – he did regret many of the ways his relationships had failed, it was never intentional and he never wanted to hurt his partners.

But he got bored and people just couldn’t understand why he spent so much time willingly at work instead of relaxing at home.

Sighing internally, Jinyoung just supposed he needed someone as exciting at the stories he read to keep him on his toes.


	2. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just one big dialogue, but I promise the actual plot will pick up within the next few chapters!

The next time Jinyoung saw the mysterious stranger was the following Tuesday, just before they closed for 6pm.

It was just him in the store, Youngjae having ended his own shift at 5, disappearing with a wave over his shoulder before the door swung shut behind him. The shop was empty, and to some the atmosphere would be eerie, lost in the silence surrounded by ceiling high shelves full of books, but to Jinyoung it was a reprieve.

The day had been far busier than normal and he’d barely had any time to sort anything out other than the most necessary things. Youngjae had been rushed off his feet working both the counter and the ground floor, while his boss bustled around both upstairs, as well as dealing with enquiries and recommendations for a group of shy looking teenagers wanting to start a book club.

It was something he’d thought about branching out into for student groups, loaning them books for a group fee once a week in the underground space. He told them that he’d think on the idea and get back to them within a few weeks once he’d sorted a system out – with his customers pleased and his staff busy, it was 

Some child with his mother, had managed to spill his carton of orange juice over one of the few copies of the Hobbit that they had in store, before Jinyoung could ask him to put the drink away.

It didn’t help his mood that the Hobbit was a favourite of his and they only had 3 copies (now 2) in the store, but the pages were soaked and stuck together, any attempts at saving the book were futile and with much regret Jinyoung had to write the book off, throwing it into onto the counter with a heavy sigh.

The mother had apologised profusely and offered to pay for the book, but Jinyoung couldn’t take the young mother’s money; he had already seen her rifling through her change to see if she could buy a comic that her son wanted. It was an accident after all and even though inner Jinyoung said very different things, he smiled and told her that it was ok, before scanning and taking the money for the comic.

He couldn’t say he wasn’t relieved when the pair left the shop, leaving him where he was now, stood staring wistfully at the book that he would have to throw out. Before he could move to do just that, the door opened again and his eyes met a familiar striking pair, the silver eyebrow bar taunting him from where he stood across the room. So he had come back after all.

The stranger wandered over, depositing the third LOTR’s book onto the counter with a glance at the sopping book that was already there. “What happened to that?” He gestured with his thumb in the direction of the Hobbit, eyebrow raised in what Jinyoung thought was almost accusational.

“Some kid spilt his juice all over it” He pouted, picking it up with a grimace and turning to deposit it into the trash can behind him. “I’m a bit gutted, it’s a personal favourite of mine”

“I’ve never read it, I’ve only seen the movies” Jinyoung’s face scrunched up in distaste, earning another raised eyebrow as the other clearly waited for him to explain his actions.

“Oh come on, the films were OK at best – it was such a missed opportunity to make works of art” He watched as the stranger observed him, nodding slowly “The book is a million times better than any of the films in my opinion; there was no need for 3 films, it was so overly drawn out” He paused in his rambling when he noticed an amused smile on his customer’s face. “So you should read the book, anyway”

“Well why don’t you get it for me, I’ll take it today” The stranger was definitely teasing him, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by as he leaned his elbows onto the counter.

Jinyoung paused for a moment, before rolling his eyes and coming out from behind the counter, strolling over towards the same section he had led the other man to the previous week. The two remaining copies of the Hobbit sat pretty on the shelf right next to the copies of the LOTR trilogy.

He reached out and pulled one of the books off the shelf, giving it a quick once over to make sure that the condition was what he remembered it was and once he was satisfied he turned to return back to the counter.

Running the book through the till, he asked for the right amount of money and the stranger slid both his card over and the loyalty card, the name space still blank. He slotted the card into his machine before spinning it and pushing it in the direction of the other man, asking for his pin before dragging the loyalty card along the counter top with his fingertips.

Reaching for the stamp, he made sure it was wet enough before pressing it down onto the first square, the tell-tale little owl now staining the white card.

He glanced over to see that his customer was done with the card machine, which was now spitting out receipts for the both of them; once all of that was done with, the other man reached out for the loyalty card, but before Jinyoung could stop himself, his own hand had covered the other’s and they stood in stunned silence for a moment before Jinyoung regained his thoughts.

“What’s your name?” Eyes bore into his and he realised how crazy he must have seemed all of a sudden. “For the card” He removed his hand to weakly point in the direction of the empty name space.

The other’s mouth made an ‘o’ as he realised what Jinyoung was trying to get at and pushed the card back in the direction of the owner, who was now holding a pen in his other hand. “Jaebum” God, even his name fit him perfectly, so masculine with a rough edge; Jinyoung tried his best to write in the handwriting that he’d worked so hard to perfect, without his shaking hand ruining the font.

All too soon, he was handing the card back over with a glance at the clock. Without waiting for the other man to do something else that could send his brain into a flurry, he started shutting the machine down.

“Isn’t it common curtesy to return the favour?” Jaebum watched him work, still leaning onto the counter, little brown bag untouched next to him.

It took Jinyoung an embarrassingly long time for someone so quick minded to pick up on what Jaebum was going on about, but when he did he apologised and introduced himself, cautiously taking the hand now extended in his direction. “Is this place yours?” Clearly Jaebum was a man of few words, as his eyes now swept over the shop once again.

“Yeah, I’ve had it for a little over a year now” He looked fondly around, the store as he put away the few things that were on the counter before stepping out from behind it. “It’s actually closing time now”

Hoping Jaebum would take the hint and make his leave (definitely because the shop needed to close and not because Jinyoung couldn’t concentrate when he was around), he inched towards the door leading to the warehouse where his office with all his stuff was, shooting his customer a glance.

However the other man didn’t turn towards the door like Jinyoung thought he would; instead the other man studied him for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak.

“How are you getting home?” The question made him pause; of all the things that he had expected to come out of Jaebum’s mouth that wasn’t even on the list.

“Uh” He paused, thinking of how exactly he was planning to get home when he didn’t own a car. “I’ll probably walk, it’s a nice night out” He wasn’t lying, where he would sometimes get the bus, if it was a particularly nice spring night, as it was, he would often make the half an hour walk home quite happily.

Jaebum regarded him for a moment, before picking up his bag. “Which direction you headed? If its downtown, I could give you a lift” Jinyoung pondered the offer; he really didn’t know anything at all about the other man. For all he knew, he could be some sort of murderer who would kidnap him. But realistically, Jaebum probably wasn’t looking to kidnap him and really it wouldn’t hurt to be home a good twenty minutes earlier than he had planned.

“That would be great, thank you… I just need to shut up shop and that’ll take about 5 minutes, give or take” The other man nodded and gestured over his shoulder towards the door.

“I’ll be outside by my car when you’re ready” With that he turned and strolled out of the door, idly flipping the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ like he owned the place.

Just what the hell had Jinyoung gotten himself into with this guy?

Shaking his head with a heavy sigh, he strode into his office out back, promptly shutting down the equipment and gathering his things most efficiently than he thought he had ever done before. Maybe he was a bit too excited to be in whatever car someone as suave as Jaebum owned, alone with the mysterious man.

There was something about him that just caught Jinyoung’s attention more than anyone else – maybe it was that Jaebum seemed more like a fictional character with his leather and piercings, than an actual real person.

With one last glance over his office he turned and locked the door, moving back out into the main shop with the heavy set of keys in his hand. Sliding out of the door, he took a moment to enjoy the warm breeze that made the stray hairs on his head dance, before locking up the front, eyes straying to find Jaebum sat against the hood of his car.

To say Jinyoung was surprised with the car that greeted him would be an understatement; he had honestly expected some high-end obnoxiously loud sports car, but instead he found himself looking at a mahogany red Cadillac convertible.

Jaebum must have noticed his surprise as he stood, smirking at the younger man and patting the hood proudly. “She’s a beauty, right?” Jinyoung could only nod, taking a few steps towards the car that stood out amongst the old boring family cars. “I built her myself” That surprised Jinyoung even more, his eyes suddenly appreciated the paintwork and the smooth lines even more than he already had.

“Wow” Was all he could come up with as his hand brushed the edge of the car, fingertips brushing the cool material like it would break if he pressed too hard.

After a moment he realised that he was supposed to be getting in, Jaebum standing just watching him like an undetectable look on his face before they made eye contact and he unlocked the car. Jinyoung slid into the passenger’s side, the interior not letting the exterior down at all, with soft black leather seats that he felt like he was sinking into.

Jinyoung couldn’t really say he had ever been a huge car enthusiast, but something about knowing the amount of work that Jaebum must have put into it made it so much more special.

“So what do you do, exactly?” He turned to look at Jaebum as he pulled out into the street, after having gotten Jinyoung’s address and plugging it into his SATNAV.

“I’m a mechanic” Jinyoung made a noise of acknowledgment, well that explained the car. “I run my own shop, just like you, in a way… not too far from here actually” He explained, eyes firmly on the road and hands gripping the steering wheel firmly, seemingly ignoring the way Jinyoung was so obviously observing him.

The image of a greasy Jaebum, muscles stretched while working on a car flashed through Jinyoung’s mind and he turned to look out of the window, trying to turn his attention to anything other than his overactive imagination. But it made him wonder; it had seemed as if Jaebum had stumbled into his store somewhat by chance the first time he’d visited and although the other man had told him he worked kind of nearby, it still doesn’t really explain how he’d come to find ‘The Open Book’.

“How did you end up in my humble abode then?” Jaebum glanced in his direction, hand moving to switch gears as they pulled up to a red light, finally giving Jinyoung some of his attention.

“I was actually signing up at the Gym, the one next door and I noticed the place and well it caught my attention so I thought I’d check it out. I hadn’t really gone in with intention to buy anything that day.   
But what can I say, you were pretty persuasive” The smirk was back and Jinyoung stared back, hands trying not to fidget in his lap under the attention.

He wasn’t sure how to reply to that, so a wave of relief washed over him when Jaebum turned his attention back to the road once the lights had turned to green.

Dealing with someone new made Jinyoung a little nervous; he wasn’t sure how to deal with the obvious teasing nature of Jaebum and while he wasn’t someone who could easily identify flirting, never mind flirt back, he was almost certain that the taller man was flirting with him at least to an extent.

Did he want anything with Jaebum? Would Jaebum actually want anything with him when he found out that outside of reading and work, he had little social life?

His mind was reeling, totally unaware of the silence that filled the car until Jaebum glanced in his direction with a slight frown, taking another left down into the start of Jinyoung’s estate. “I can practically hear how hard you’re thinking from here” Jinyoung flinched in surprise, eyes wide as he turned to look back at Jaebum who looked a strange mix of amused and concerned.

“Sorry, I get lost in my thoughts sometimes” He tried to fight the flush crawling up his neck and he took in their surroundings – they were maybe 5 minutes away from where he lived, tops.

“I figured, I suppose that’s what you get for someone who loves fantasy” Jaebum chuckled and Jinyoung smiled along with him; at least the other made him feel relaxed when he got himself caught up in his head.

Soon enough, alongside some idle chitchat that really gave Jinyoung no proper insight into Jaebum’s life, the other man pulled up in front of Jinyoung’s house once he’d pointed out the right one. He lived in a house that was as quaint as the shop he owned, it was old style, set over two floors with original features and beams through the house.

Why ruin something so perfect with modern updates, when it looked so beautiful the way it did?

“Nice house” Jaebum leaned over to get a better look at the outside, pretty little flowers lined the garden. “Do you garden?”

“Ah, it’s a recent hobby of mine, I’m trying to grow my own vegetables and things” Turning to regard Jaebum, Jinyoung was left wondering how he was supposed to end their little conversation. “Thank you, for the lift” That was a good as start as any he figured and for once he got an actual small smile out of Jaebum who shrugged, leaning back into his seat.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it” Jinyoung nodded and after another moment of silence, he realised he should probably have gotten out by now. As smoothly but quickly as he could, he opened the door and slid out, being extra careful when he shut it as not to damage the car in any way.

Standing by the car, he awkwardly waved and Jaebum raised a hand in response, revving the engine before he disappeared down the street, leaving Jinyoung stood there staring blankly at the space he had just been.

Jinyoung was smitten with someone who was practically a stranger, what the hell had gotten into him?


	3. Entice Me

When Jaebum had strolled into ‘The Open Book’ about 4 days after he had previously dropped Jinyoung home, it was safe to say the owner of the little store was surprised.

Not that he’d met Jaebum enough times to see a pattern to his visits, but the last time had been at least a week after he had purchased his book before he returned to get another one. Either he wasn’t enjoying his current purchase (which was impossible if you ask Jinyoung, because that book was gold), or he had read it already, which was equally as surprising considering how busy the other man seemed to be.

It was Youngjae who had greeted the man, but when his store assistants head popped into his office door, where he was huddled doing some accounting, he was more than surprised.

“Your favourite customer is here and he requested you personally, must be important” Youngjae explained, shrugging at Jinyoung’s questioning gaze. Several scenarios ran through his head and he really wasn’t sure what to expect; were there pages missing or torn that either he or Youngjae had missed when they had checked the book over before sale.

Smoothing out his white chinos and making sure his baby blue shirt wasn’t overly creased, he followed the younger boy back into the shop, where he found Jaebum idly browsing some books they had on sale. “Jaebum, what can I help you with?” He asked, stepping towards the other man, who turned to give him his full attention.

As per usual, the other man looking like sin, tight red t-shirt clinging to his muscles and showing off his arms, his usual black skinny jeans also did nothing to hide his figure and Jinyoung tried not to stare. The other man appraised him too, albeit more subtly than he had done himself, before settling his gaze back on his eyes.

“I finished the book, I was hoping you could give me some recommendations” Jinyoung refrained from stating that Youngjae also had a vast knowledge of books and that it would have been just as easy to ask him, but he didn’t want to dissuade whatever motive JB had if it meant getting to see him more often.

“Already? Well, what genre are you looking for, we have a wide range and it would help to know what you’re interested in” He knew he sounded overly formal, considering their odd relationship.

Jaebum regarded him for a moment, a sly smirk slowly appearing on his face as he glanced around the room, which was occupied only by Youngjae upstairs and a pair of schoolgirls browsing the teenage romance section. “Well… that’s the thing, it’s quite… niche, I’m not sure whether you’ll have anything” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow; was Jaebum challenging him?

“I’m sure we can find something to your tastes” If this was how JB flirted, it was the weirdest way Jinyoung had ever experienced, but he couldn’t deny the sparks of excitement he felt around the other man.

“I want to try a new genre, something totally different. Something more… erotic” The last word rolled off his tongue with such ease it caught Jinyoung off guard. Of all the things he’d expected Jaebum to ask for, erotica was certainly not it. “But not just any romance, I want gay romance” He was sure Jaebum saw the way he gulped if the widened smirk was anything to go by.

Jinyoung really wasn’t sure if the other man was just taunting him and would soon laugh it off as a joke Jinyoung didn’t get, or whether he was just determined to make his life difficult.

He barely knew this man and yet here he was, comfortable (or cocky) enough to state in a public space that he wanted Jinyoung to find him some gay erotica.

He’d be lying if he said it hadn’t piqued his interest – romance in general, never mind erotica, was a genre Jinyoung had never dabbled in, not seeing the point in fiction intimacy when surely the real thing was far more satisfying. But he had to be professional and as unjudgmental as he could be. Though he was far more intrigued than disgusted or anything else of the sort.

Also, the fact that Jaebum had specified he only wanted gay romance was the biggest hint he could have given; at least any questions of Jaebum’s sexuality were at least a little cleared up.

Realising they’d been stood in silence for a few moments too long to be casual, Jinyoung coughed lightly and spun on his heel, leading Jaebum right to the back of the shop where the ‘adult’ section of his shop was – if you could even call it that given its very limited supply. Erotica wasn’t something Jinyoung intentionally stocked, but it grew gradually when people donated to the collection.

The real heavy erotica was kept in a drawer underneath the normal, slightly less steamy romance novels, where only those who either knew about it or were brave enough to ask would find it.

Jaebum lingered by his side as he opened the drawer, eyes scanning the few dozen books that were in there, trying to remember if he had anything that would even fit Jaebum’s brief.

A lightbulb went off in his head as he perused the books, seeing two copies of a book that had been brought in months prior by a woman who wasn’t in the least bit embarrassed by her donations, claiming she’d accidentally bought two and had just never returned the second, so she gave both to Jinyoung.

The book was called ‘Cut and Run’ by Abigail Roux, and if Jinyoung remembered correctly from the bit of research he’d done into the book when they’d first come in (purely research purposes for customers who wanted a recommendation like Jaebum’s; he wanted to at least be able to explain the basis of the plot) if followed two federal agents trying to solve a series of murders in New York and of course, as expected, their relationship takes a turn for the more intimate. While they did have a few other books that might fit Jaebum’s request, this one seemed to have plot other than just erotica and apparently had decent enough reviews.

Reaching down to grab one of the copies, he handed the book to JB who flipped it over and skimmed over the blurb, eyebrow raised in mild interest.

“If you like crime novels too, this one should be a good fit” Jaebum shot him a glance, nodding slowly as he flipped through the pages idly. “I’ve never read it myself, so I can’t guarantee it’s quality” 

“Have you read any gay romance, Jinyoung?” Jaebum lowered his hands, book still in its grasp as he settled his attention entirely back on Jinyoung.

“I can’t say I have” Jaebum smirked, following him back to the till, producing the book he’d bought last time from the backpack on his back, along with his wallet. Jinyoung went about scanning the new book, stamping Jaebum’s card which now had three little owl stamps on it.

“You should try, they can be good… you never know how much you’ll enjoy something until you try it” Jinyoung had a strong feeling Jaebum wasn’t just talking about reading books when he made that statement, eyes boring into the other’s face with that signature smirk still present as he slowly slid his new book into his bag. “There was a second copy back there I saw”

With that lingering statement, Jaebum turned and with an idle wave over his shoulder, disappearing without any further words, leaving a stunned Jinyoung stood at the desk.

He was sure he must have looked like a fool when the two girls from earlier appeared in front of him, with a few books on the counter, waiting for a few moments before waving their hands in front of his face to catch his attention. He flushed and apologised before serving them promptly, asking if they had a loyalty card before providing new ones with shaky hands.

 

~~

 

Jinyoung was going crazy, he was sure of it.

He’d wandered back to his office after telling Youngjae he was back in charge of manning the counter, to finish the work he’d started before Jaebum’s appearance earlier in the day. Or at least, that had been the intention. Not much work had gotten done when his mind kept wandering the images of Jaebum either reading erotica is various states of undress, or Jaebum being the star of erotica himself.

It was like that book was taunting him; he knew it would still be there, given how unpopular gay erotica was in his store – most people bought that sort of stuff online, not from small book stores.

But he supposed Jaebum wasn’t exactly your average human being.

Deciding to at placate some of his curiosity, he pulled up the internet, opening a new tab and typing out the name of the book. The least he could do was do some more research into the plot, so he could convince himself that it wasn’t worth his time reading and he could get over whatever tangent his brain was going on. Or at least, that was what he had hoped would happen.

As soon as the blurb described the two characters, Ty Grady and Zane Garrett, he couldn’t stop his mind from filling in the gaps, linking both himself and Jaebum to the two characters.

Apparently, Ty Grady was ‘cocky, abrasive and indisputably the best as what he does’ – images of Jaebum and his signature smirk and tight leather flashed through Jinyoung’s head before he could stop himself. The other character, Zane Garrett, was described as ‘serious, sober and focused’ and it was literally as if he’d written a description of himself on the face.

Why, of all the books he had to have, did the characters reflect them quite clearly.

Cursing his search in only making his curiosity to read the book become greater, he pulled up his operating system, leaving a note next to the final copy of the book in ways he’d done so often in the past, that explained that he had borrowed the book for personal use and that it was currently unavailable.

He just prayed that no one actually did come in looking for that book, because Youngjae would then see that his boss had borrowed a copy of gay erotica and he really didn’t want to have to explain that one. Luckily, it was just about closing time, so he could send Youngjae on his way home before he went to retrieve the book, feeling like he was doing something forbidden. Goddamn Jaebum.

As soon as Youngjae had bid his goodbyes, waving enthusiastically before the door chimed as he left, Jinyoung stood at the counter staring accusingly at the back of the store. After a few minutes of internal battle, he cursed himself and pushed away from the counter, wandering towards the drawer that sat so innocently in the silence of his store.

Picking up the book, it felt heavy in his hands but he was sure it was more psychological than anything else.

Deciding to walk home to try and clear his head, the warm air did nothing but heat him up as he left the air-conditioned shop. It did give him some time to think though; was Jaebum flirting with him? If so, what did he want to come from this? Jinyoung was rarely the type for one-night stands, typically finding them more burdensome than enjoyable once the awkwardness appeared.

But it was hardly like he was looking for a relationship at the same time, no matter how much his parents would die of excitement knowing he was letting someone in.

Aside from his own choices though, he really had no idea of what the older man’s intentions with him were – maybe he was only flirting because it gave him some entertainment when he came to pick up something to read. He didn’t want to embarrass himself by expecting Jaebum to want to woo and court him, if the other man was after nothing more than something physical.

This was why he hated dating, especially in the modern world, as much of an old man it made him sound, it was just too complicated for him to be bothered.

By the time he made it home, his head was no clearer than when he had left the shop. His mind was still plagued with thoughts of Jaebum and that goddamn book; maybe it was a bad idea to pick it up after all, he could be going about his normal life right about now, making dinner and settling down with a good thriller novel before bed.

His dinner consisted of a bowl of cereal, not in the mood to cook or order take-out and he soon enough he found himself getting ready for bed.

He desperately tried not to picture Jaebum splayed out on his bed, tell-tale book in hand, draped in nothing but silk sheets. He was really turning into a teenage girl who couldn’t control his hormones.

One lukewarm shower later, he was ready for bed, lamp on his bedside table the only light in the room as he stared at the book on his bed. Never before in his life had he been intimidated by fiction, typed words on a page of paper, so harmless that it almost scared Jinyoung by how easily he was influenced by them.

Even when he was a child, the thick hard-back books with words far beyond a normal child’s vocabulary had only intrigued him, never put him off a book.

Yet here he was, a grown man, scared of a little erotica like it was the scariest horror novel on the market.

Shaking his head in irritating at himself, he slid into bed, grabbing the book and started reading before he could talk himself out of it any more. He knew Jaebum would be endlessly smug that Jinyoung had given in with only the smallest amount of prodding and was reading the book too, like some sort of weird unofficial book club where they read gay porn and then talked about it.

Jinyoung wouldn’t admit that he’d stayed up longer than normal to read the book, getting a few chapters in before he realised how late (or early, technically) it was, before he settled down for the night.

How was he going to look Jaebum in the face like he hadn’t been reading a book that he’d subconsciously assigned himself and the other man to the two main characters?

Though he had a feeling Jaebum would know exactly what he’d been doing and thinking, since the man seemed to worm himself into Jinyoung’s life so suddenly. Man, he was whipped.


	4. Dangerous Imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: No copyright infringement was intended, all references in italics and speech marks are from the mentioned book Cut & Run, by Abigail Roux, purely for making the story a bit more realistic.
> 
> I've never actually read the book, so any comments made in regards to it were taken from actual reviews by customers online.   
> Please don't take offense, as none was intended.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy a little bit of Jinyoung self-loving!

Jinyoung normally spent his weekends either honing his new craft of gardening, or you guessed it, reading one of his many borrowed novels from the store. He rarely bothered with things like TV or movies, unless there was something that particularly caught his attention.

He preferred to let his own mind and imagination create images and stories as he read words on a page, perfect to his own likes and dislikes, rather than watch someone else’s creation that he was always overly critical of.

But sometimes his own imagination could be dangerous, when his mind wandered from images of characters created and so perfectly described distorted into familiar faces and firm muscles, not at all representative of what the characters should have looked like. He couldn’t lie and say he’d not read the first several chapter of Cut & Run before he’d gone to bed.

He was frustrated both with himself and the story itself. Himself, because he couldn’t stop picturing himself and Jaebum instead of the fictional Ty and Zane and the book because he just wasn’t sure how he felt anymore.

While the book described Zane as the bigger man, standing a few inches taller than Ty, in reality he was a few inches shorter than Jaebum; though the description of Ty being muscular and more than fit for physical work of fictional crime fighting was pretty accurate to the toned body of Jaebum.

It certainly didn’t help that Jinyoung had seen Jaebum coming out of the gym once or twice over the last few weeks, all sweaty and glowing.

All he could think of was how much money he’d have given to just watch Jaebum work out (preferably with far fewer clothes on), and that was embarrassing enough.

While he hadn’t stumbled upon the straight up erotica yet, he had a feeling he was close given how much sexual tension had been built between the characters. He was in two minds about the book; while the character development and relationship had been built well and he wanted to read more, he also wasn’t sure whether the story was a bit cliché in the whole enemies to lovers idea.

It reminded him of a hyped-up summer block-buster that fell a bit flat with poor acting and bad CGI; but he was willing to give it more time (not just because he wanted to get to the good stuff).

 

After having a late brunch of scrambled eggs and bacon, he decided that his mind needed a break from all thoughts of the book and ideally all thoughts of Jaebum.

Wandering over to a little cupboard that held all of his gardening tools and gloves, he put on some proper shoes and wandered out into his back garden, where a few plants were trying to blossom. While the weather had been more than warm enough to be ideal for most plants, it had been unusually dry and his hopes of having fresh fruit and veg straight from his own garden were dwindling.

Filling up his watering can, he made his rounds, watering each plant dutifully, before trimming and weeding the hedgerows and preening his roses which had really grown beautifully.

He paused to admire their beauty, the flower that so many wanted to receive as a romantic gesture, both soft and demure while also vibrant and suggestive. Maybe the thing he liked the most about roses (even if it did make his life more difficult in terms of the maintenance) was the little thorns that grew along the stems, a method of self-preservation, he supposed.

Typical, the most beautiful things were often the most guarded, the hardest to crack.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at himself, he really needed to get out more if he was crouched in front of his roses pondering life like they held the answer to all of his troubles.

Letting his fingers brush the soft petals one last time, he sighed dramatically and cleared up his things, washing his hands in the kitchen sink before wondering what to do next. He mulled over the thought of inviting some friends over, but quickly shut the thought down when he knew he’d just get irritable in his wound-up state.

He was hard enough to get along with at the best of times and he didn’t want to upset anyone because he had a crush that was suffocating him.

Maybe a hot bath was just what he needed; nothing was better than running a bubble bath, lighting a few scented candles and settling down for a read… oh wait. That would mean that he would either have to start a second book, which he hated doing; why start another book before he finished the first? Or he’d have to continue reading the book that was plaguing his thoughts.

Telling himself to grow the fuck up, he set about running his bath, with his chamomile bubble bath and pine scented candles. Dirty clothes were left carelessly on his bathroom floor as he slipped into the bath slowly inching into the water until it reached high on his chest.

Call him sad, or whatever else, but for someone who read in the bath a lot, he had a little gadget, a tray/shelf that hooked over the bath to allow him to prop his arms and the book on so it wouldn’t get wet. The water soothed his muscles and skin and the smells relaxed him, so if ever there was a time to read a book that did the exact opposite of those things, he supposed it was now.

Picking up Cut & Run he ran his fingers over the cover for a moment before flipping open to where his bookmark was, tossing it to the floor before continuing his read. He was right when he thought he’d been close to the smut or whatever you wanted to call it – barely a chapter later and things were clearly heating up.

 

_“Every once in a while he met someone who did this to him, who made him crazy. God, why did it have to be Ty Grady? Why now?”_

 

Jinyoung damn well could relate to that, he could count on one hand the amount of times he’s been genuinely interested in someone enough for thoughts of them to plague his mind. But even saying that, no one had quite enraptured Jinyoung the way Jaebum was able to. Maybe it was their shared passion for reading, who knows.

 

_“Tightening his arms, Zane closed them further around Ty as he met the kiss with more strength, dizzy with the surprise and desire blasting through him. This was beyond crazy. Beyond negligent. Just … beyond. All the hate and anger was morphing into heat and passion and he had no idea what to think about it.”_

 

Jinyoung swallowed, reclining further back into the water so the hot liquid lapped just under his chin, steam swelling up around him as he bent his knees to accommodate the shift.

 

_“Eyes turning sparkling black, Zane reached out, grabbed Ty’s arm and yanked him to the side, just enough to get his weight behind him to shove him against the sink, belly first. He was immediately on him, grinding against his ass, and he leaned over to bite the back of Ty’s shoulder, hard, before he looked up to meet Ty’s eyes in the mirror.”_

 

Cursing, Jinyoung groaned in frustration as his mind drifted again, letting his head loll back against the bath. This book was driving him wild, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, even if the book wasn’t his favourite, or the best-written technically, it really had him craving something more.

He just hoped it wouldn’t be too long before something did actually happen, or he thought he’d end up burning the book or something equally as ridiculous.

Although he wouldn’t admit it, he kept reading, determined to get to a point where he could at least deem himself a little satisfied. Or something like that anyway.

 

_“Zane gritted his teeth as the electricity of Ty’s touch flashed through him. He growled and lowered his chin, then he opened his eyes and reached out to grab Ty for an animalistic kiss as his hips jerked and he slammed into orgasm. Ty pinned him against the wall and kissed him back, enjoying the result of his efforts almost as much as Zane did. Body twitching through the climax, Zane had to gasp against Ty’s lips, crying out on an exhale as Ty’s hand kept moving while he got more and more sensitive.”_

 

Licking his now dry lips, Jinyoung wasn’t sure how he felt about the twinge of arousal that flooded his body at the imagery. He didn’t know whether to just enjoy the feelings that the erotica brought to him, or feel weird that a book that he had in his shop could make him feel things that a lot of human beings couldn’t. It was odd.

It was clear from the plot that Zane (the one Jinyoung had initially thought resembled himself) was going to take the more dominant role during sex, which didn’t necessarily reflect his own preferences.   
While Jinyoung could vary, depending on who he was with, he preferred to bottom – it was more arousing watching someone fall apart above him, rather than he have to do the work.

Maybe it was selfish, but it was something that he enjoyed and he could certainly see that out of he and Jaebum, it was obvious who would be taking the dominant role.

His eyes skimmed hurriedly over the words on the page, taking in the descriptions of the foreplay and preparation, gradually becoming more and more aroused himself until he was almost fully hard in the water. But he wouldn’t touch himself, not yet anyway.

 

_“Zane smoothed his hand over Ty’s back and pushed in slowly. He wasn’t small and, god damn, Ty was so tight. He pushed in just enough, and then he started rocking gently. Ty groaned and remained still for a brief moment, letting himself deal with the burning pain before he pushed back against the intrusion in a silent demand for more.”_

 

Finally, God.

 

_“Zane squeezed his eyes shut, the growl in Ty’s voice draining some of his control. The smooth rocking paused as he pulled his hand out from under Ty, and then he snapped his hips forward, hard, burying himself deep with a groan of pleasure.”_

 

He knew he was panting, hands itching to disappear under the water, but that would mean having to put the book down and he wasn’t going to stop yet.

 

_“Fingers gripping hard, Zane braced one knee and loosed what little control he had left. He truly fucked Ty and then some, jarring them both and the bed enough to shake the pillows to the floor. He grunted with each thrust, a low growl growing deep in his chest, able to let loose when Ty just took more and more, clearly wanting it…_

_…Zane gave a hissed curse as he went over the edge, hips losing rhythm and jerking erratically as the heat and press of Ty’s body dragged the climax out of him. Ty moaned long and loud as Zane rode out his orgasm. He tightened every muscle in his already tense body and fisted his hands in the sheets, toes curling involuntarily in sympathy of the pleasure.”_

 

Jinyoung was definitely past the point of feeling weird or embarrassed by the feeling pooling in his stomach at the words, with an imagination as wild as his it wasn’t hard to create the perfect scene in his head. Everything was so crisp and clear in his mind, he could practically hear the sound of the bed squeaking, the sound of the moans.

 

_“Ty jerked into his hand and gave a muffled moan. He raised his arm to pin Zane under him like a large dog would do to capture a cat, and he rocked against him, never breaking the kiss. Several more slow thrusts, and the tight coil of pleasure in Ty’s groin snapped. His fingers tightened in Zane’s short hair and he groaned plaintively as he came in Zane’s hand.”_

 

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Throwing the book to the floor of the bathroom with far less care than he would normally show a book, the shelf following quickly after it as he rested his head back, eyes slipping shut before his hands even breached the water. He let out a breathy moan as one of his hands curled around himself, the other running up and down his chest, occasionally brushing his pert nipples.

His mind wandered before he could even chastise himself for it, picturing Jaebum’s hand instead of his own, the warm water around him making it easy to imagine being surrounded by the other.

He wasn’t normally one to want rough or hard sex but with Jaebum it seemed hotter than ever, the thought of him bending him over a car at his work, taking advantage of him when anyone could see. A pitiful whimper escaped his mouth as he thumbed at the slit, hand twisting and turning on every pump, tightening his fist as he pulled off and loosening near the base.

Realistically he knew he wasn’t going to last too long, he was too pent up, too caught up in the words he’d read and the images it provided.

He didn’t watch porn, didn’t even indulge in masturbation that often – but if it felt this good, images feeling this real, he could see it becoming a regular thing. Though he hoped he wouldn’t be alone doing it.

Speeding up his fist, he thought back to Jaebum; had he read that part yet? Did he get worked up too, would he be doing the same dirty things Jinyoung was just from reading a book?

The thought was filthy and yet so satisfying at the same time. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to dance around Jaebum for, especially not now. Not that he’d literally pictured being bent over by his customer, someone he really knew nothing about.

A low moan escaped his throat as he dangled dangerously close to the edge, his free hand reaching down past his erection as he brought his knees up to rest his feet on the edges of the bath.

Rubbing a finger around his rim, his hips jerked, he was so close.

All it took was for that finger to dip in as his thumb brushed his perineum for him to lose it, body clenching as he came into the water in long spurts. His body jerked as he kept milking himself, edging into the side of oversensitivity. The slight pain was always something he enjoyed, even if he would never admit it out loud.

The pleasure washed over him in waves as he gasped for breath, eventually letting himself go slack in the water.

Well fuck.

Not wanting to sit in the dirty water any longer, he stepped out, pulling the plug and towelling himself off absentmindedly. His gaze drifted to the seemingly innocent book on the floor, just laying there waiting to be picked up. With a huff, he bent down to retrieve it from the floor, wandering over to his bed and flicked back open.

Jinyoung finished the book that night.


	5. Tempt Me, Tease Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again just a little reminder that Jinyoung's views on the book were based on actual reviews and not my own opinions.
> 
> The next chapter will be a bit more smutty, but enjoy!

In all his years of practice, Jinyoung had never been more nervous to go into work. He was normally a stoic man, in total control of his emotions and mind, normally the one who could manipulate a conversation to get what he want – very rarely could someone beat Jinyoung at a mental battle.

However, never before had anyone made him read erotica, without actual making him do anything at all.

He’d finished Cut & Run, to incredibly mixed feelings.

On the one hand, he wasn’t the biggest fan ever of the book, it had flaws like most romance novels (which is why he didn’t tend to wander into the field) – the plot was like a cliché buddy cop movie that had fallen a bit flat, with the primary focus being on how much the two characters didn’t like each other, with constant reminders of that through the dialogue. He also found the setting a bit bland and unrealistic at times, with classic car chase scenes that seemed a bit out of place in a novel like this. 

But not to be a total pessimist on the idea, it had many likeable qualities. Clearly the sex scenes had gotten him aroused, which was the point he supposed and the characters had distinct personality traits that drew the reader in and made them become attached in their own misunderstood sort of way. 

It was a series he knew was highly popular and that people became addicted to, given there were several books in the series.

He wasn’t sure whether he would personally rush to read the next one, after having his mind reeling and psyche nearly destroyed from the anxiety it gave him. Yes, he knew he was being dramatic. Maybe someday he’d return to the series, if he wanted something like the genre, or found himself wondering what to read, so he didn’t regret the time spent reading.

But either way, he had overall enjoyed the read and he was interested to know what Jaebum thought about it, if he had even finished the book yet. Now he supposed it was just a waiting game for when the next time Jaebum would come in, given it could literally be any time of any day.

What he was even planning on saying to the other, he had no clue. How do you broach a subject of reading gay porn in a casual manner? Especially when he’d talked himself into reading it alongside Jaebum without the other even knowing; he could just picture the smug look on the other’s face now.

If Youngjae noticed him acting weird and glancing at the door what felt like every five seconds, the younger man didn’t say anything, for which he was eternally grateful.

That boy was truly a godsend.

He was already embarrassed enough with his own behaviour and how obsessed he had become with the bad boy who liked to read erotica, without anyone else judging him. Goddamn Jaebum.

 

~~

 

It was Wednesday, when Jaebum next appeared and what’s worse, Jinyoung saw him coming, straight from the gym next door into the little shop.

Of all the times to talk to his customer about his opinions on the erotica they’d both read (though technically Jaebum didn’t know Jinyoung had willingly joined him in the unusual read), when Jaebum was looking sweaty and delicious in his muscle-tee that hung low on his sides, hinting at a strong torso, was definitely the wrong time.

The elder man’s face didn’t hint at anything and it was driving Jinyoung inside, before he’d even reached out to push the door open.

Jinyoung was behind the counter, given it was nearing closing time again (apparently Jaebum’s favourite time to come and harass him) and he’d completed all of his other tasks for the day. He was actually working the shop himself, Youngjae having some college thing to do for the evening.

He didn’t mind really, Wednesday evening was rarely busy, most students having extra-curricular activities that night, meaning they weren’t coming to use the study space.

It also meant he didn’t have to pay too much attention on trying to remain like the boss and not the flustered idiot he became around Jaebum.

Speaking of Jaebum, he’d finally made his entrance, strolling up to the counter with a hand in his pocket, bag slung over his shoulder. His hair was a bit messy, looking wet and slicked back from the shower Jinyoung assumed he’d probably had before coming out of the gym.

Neither said anything for a moment, regarding each other idly as Jaebum made a big show of dropping his bag to the ground, depositing the book onto the counter with a thump. Jinyoung stared at the book, before sliding across the surface and turning to put it onto the empty trolley to be restocked once it had been put back into their systems.

“What did you think of it, Jinyoung?” He tried not to shiver at how sinful his name sounded coming off Jaebum’s lips and even though he wasn’t looking at him he knew the signature smirk would be present.

“What makes you think I read it?” Turning back to face Jaebum, he was right about the smirk.

“Didn’t you?” He hated how knowing Jaebum looked, stood leaning against the counter like he belonged there, teasing lilt to his voice. If he didn’t know before, he certainly did now with the flush Jinyoung could feel rising up his neck. How embarrassing. When he didn’t respond after a little while, the other continued. “I enjoyed it, not my favourite, but I enjoyed it”

“I agree” He muttered, glancing away when the smirk only became more prominent. Jaebum had won this round.

“So what did you think… of the sex?” Jinyoung couldn’t believe he was actually stood in his store, having the world’s most casual conversation about fictional sex with a customer he wanted to bed.  
He swallowed, trying to compose himself before he answering; he needed to think of what he was actually going to say, before he blurted something embarrassing about his bath time masturbation out. 

Shrugging, in a vain attempt to look nonchalant that he knew Jaebum could see straight through. “It was good, surprisingly. I didn’t hate it”

The other regarded him for a moment, before leaning further onto the counter, bringing them marginally closer together. “I really enjoyed it, just what I was looking for. Thanks, Jinyoungie” The nickname made his eyes fly to Jaebum, trying to ignore the implications of what he meant by ‘really enjoying’ the erotic parts.

He cleared his throat, taking a step away from the counter to put some much-needed distance between them before he did something he’d regret.

“Is there another book you’re looking for in particular this time, Jaebum?” He didn’t miss the slight pout on the elder’s lips at his poorly disguised topic change. But he needed to remain at least a little professional in his place of work, he wasn’t technically closed yet after all. “Or are you just here to taunt me?”

Jaebum raised an eyebrow at the accusation, eyes trailing over the empty shop as his lip jutted out in thought.

“Not particularly, I just thought I’d stop by after the gym” Ah yes, what a reminder. Jinyoung couldn’t help the way his eyes swept over the other’s form, gym shorts showing off toned calves as well as Jinyoung’s favourite part of Jaebum (other than his face, of course), his arms. 

Jinyoung had more than a little thing for muscly arms and how nice they looked in a tight button up. But in this case, they were on full display in the loose sleeveless tee, not that he was complaining about that.

“I enjoyed the crime aspect I suppose, it’s not something I normally read, so maybe I’ll try it out” He jutted his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the section titled crime, before he pushed away, idly wandering over and browsing the books. For once Jinyoung was more than happy for the man to look for himself, not asking for a recommendation.

He needed to get himself in check; Jaebum was mentally running rings around him and he wasn’t used to it, nor did he enjoy not having the upper hand.

It left him wondering what was going to happen next and while some people enjoyed being kept on their toes, Jinyoung preferred to be the strategist in any situation.

Taking the opportunity to watch the other man while he browsed, his back to Jinyoung as he occasionally picked up a book, reading the blurb before putting it back. If Jinyoung had bumped into Jaebum in any other circumstance, other than him physically being in his shop, he would never have pegged him as a reader.

He knew stereotyping was wrong and he’d clearly learned that it got him nowhere; Jaebum looked like he’d be a gym rat (which to an extent, he was) who enjoyed drinking and football games more than he enjoyed reading.

Jinyoung would certainly never have pegged him as anything other than painfully straight. Unlike himself, Jaebum’s clothes gave no indication, other than maybe how sinfully tight his normal attire was.   
Jinyoung preferred classy clothing (or middle-aged dad clothing, as one of his friends had put it once), opting to where pressed pants and button ups or knitted jumpers, rather than ripped jeans and leather.

He idly wondered what he would look like dressed in Jaebum’s clothes, if he would look anywhere near as tempting as the older man. Probably not, while he’d been told he had a good butt, his muscles wouldn’t fill the clothes the same way Jaebum’s did. That train of thought led him to images of himself wearing nothing but one of Jaebum’s t-shirts and he felt like hitting his head off the counter.

Instead, he let is hang forward, running his palms over his face in hopes of wiping off whatever pathetically needy look was probably on his face.

He almost jumped when a book thumped onto the wood in front of him, Jaebum having returned with his decision. Barely even registering what book he was scanning he dutifully took the money, returned the change and stamped his card lazily, trying not to stare at Jaebum as he did it.

“What time do you get off?” Goddamn Jaebum and his provocative wording.

A quick glance at the clock told him he was supposed to have already closed. “Just over 5 minutes ago” Jaebum looked surprised for a moment before he took a glance at the black watch on his wrist, apologising for taking so long, before packing away the book he’d just bought.

“Can I give you a lift?” Jinyoung really wanted to say no, knew for his own mental well-being, he should say no. But who was he kidding.

“Sure, I’ll meet you outside?” Jaebum nodded, not saying anything else before he headed out the door, reaching to flip the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ as he went. 

Taking his time, in a petty way of making Jaebum pay for all of his (albeit not necessarily intentional) teasing, he locked everything up and gathered his satchel from his office before wandering out to find   
Jaebum and the same car he’d been given a lift home in last time. It was still as impressive as ever.

Jaebum was already in the driver’s seat this time, with the roof down, even though the sun was setting, it was still more than warm enough for it.

Sliding into the passenger’s seat, slightly less worried about touching anything in the car now he knew he wouldn’t break anything easily, he tossed his bag into the foot-well and buckled up.

“I really do love this car” He admitted, running his fingers along the door, at the ridge where the window was fully unwound. Jaebum made a noise of agreement, only shooting him a brief glance and a small smile before returning his eyes to the road. Jinyoung mused that the other must have a good memory, given he didn’t ask where he lived again.

“I’m working on a bike at the minute, I’ve had a motorbike license for a while, but I don’t ride often” Jaebum explained, somewhat out of the blue, given they’d rode in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“I’ve never ridden a motorbike before” He looked at Jaebum again, admiring the sharp jawline from the profile view he had.

“That really doesn’t surprise me, Jinyoung” They both chuckled, knowing he was only joking. But he couldn’t lie, riding a motorbike was never something he’d even really thought about at all, never mind really wanted to do it. Though if Jaebum asked him to it, he was sure he’d jump at the chance. “You should swing by, take a look some time”

He couldn’t lie and say the thought was at all unappealing; he’d had no real excuse to visit the mechanics, heck, he didn’t even know where he worked.

“I might take you up on that” He mused, looking back to the road, feeling more at ease than he had for days. Something about actually being in Jaebum’s presence was calming, when he wasn’t teasing him and the little comments about meeting up outside of his own place of work was promising, if nothing else.

They rode the rest of the way, with nothing but the quiet sound of the radio between them, the atmosphere as chilled out as the setting ski.

But as they pulled into Jinyoung’s street, he got butterflies for the first time in a long time. He wanted nothing more than Jaebum to kiss him, or vice versa and he was seriously debating with himself whether to just go for it and take the risk of rejection now, before he got himself further into the rabbit hole he was falling down.

Luckily, there was a spot free right outside of his house and Jaebum pulled up smoothly, killing the engine before shifting in his seat to look at Jinyoung.

The orange hues in the air gave Jaebum’s face a warm glow, eyes glinting and drawing Jinyoung in. “Can I get your number?” Jaebum asked, voice unusually quiet, but Jinyoung figured he didn’t want to disturb the atmosphere. He nodded, not trusting his voice, rummaging around in his pocket to pull out his phone, handing it over and taking Jaebum’s extended phone to plug in his own number.

Their fingers brushed like a cheesy rom-com, as they gave their respective phones back, falling back into silence as they faced each other.

“Fuck it” Jinyoung had waited long enough, got himself so worked up that he just didn’t care anymore. He reached out and tugged Jaebum closer by the front of his white shirt, crushing their lips together the next instant, eyes shutting to avoid seeing whatever expression Jaebum had on his face.

Barely seconds later, Jaebum seemed to have recovered from what little shock he had and a hand reached up into his hair, anchoring him there as lips moved against his.

It was everything Jinyoung had hoped for; Jaebum’s lips were soft and plump and slotted so perfectly against his own as he tilted his head to give better access.

His own hands fell to Jaebum’s waist as a tongue swept over his bottom lip, before it was sucked between Jaebum’s own, teeth nibbling gently at the flesh. God, the man knew how to kiss. One hand in his hair became two and even if he had wanted to pull away (which he definitely didn’t) he couldn’t.

He opened his mouth submissively, not that he could bring himself to care, not when Jaebum’s tongue felt so wicked, flicking against his own teasingly before brushing against the roof of his mouth. The feeling tickled and Jinyoung let out a small noise that must have pleased Jaebum given the slight tightened of the hands in his hair, tilting his head further as Jaebum rose slightly out of his seat to press firmer.

It was probably the messiest kiss Jinyoung had ever shared and he felt intoxicated by Jaebum’s musky smell and taste surrounding him.

The need to breath began to burn and Jinyoung reluctantly pushed softly at Jaebum’s chest, tingles running down his spine when he felt the muscles underneath twitch.

The other pulled back, a little trail of saliva hanging between them and he felt filthy in the best way as Jaebum wiped his mouth, both panting lightly as they stared at each other. The look in Jaebum’s eyes could only be described as hungry and he stole another kiss before pulling away properly, looking like the cat who got the cream.

“Damn, Jinyoungie and here I was planning on taking you out to dinner first” That infuriating smirk was back and this time Jinyoung chose to kiss it away, leaning half way into Jaebum’s seat to do so.

He returned the favour and bit into Jaebum’s bottom lip, smirking at the grunt that followed, as hands fell onto the top of his thighs, squeezing lightly before he pulled back again. “I’d invite you inside but I’m not sure I’d be able to control myself” Jaebum pouted, looking like he was about to suggest they do it anyway. “I do have some standards to upkeep after all”

“Of course you do” Jaebum mumbled against his lips, a hand pushing on his chest gently and he backed off, reluctantly getting out of the car and grabbing his bag.

He stood looking like a bit of an idiot next to the car for about 20 seconds before backing up slowly towards his gate, turning only when he actually backed into it.

“I’ll see you later… call me?” He asked, halfway up his drive with a small smile on his face. Jaebum smirked and nodded, turning his car back on and with a wink, he’d pulled out of the spot, waving over his shoulder and then he was gone, leaving Jinyoung to stand and wonder what the fuck had he just done.


	6. Call Me Baby

For once Jinyoung found himself sat in front of his rarely used TV, watching the first episode of the new series of Masterchef. Cooking shows were one of the few shows he genuinely enjoyed, it was something he definitely couldn’t get from a book and the excitement of the challenges and arguments kept him entertained.

He felt like such a bachelor, sat on his couch, eating ice cream out of the tub with a spoon – the show inspired him to cook more home cooked stuff and he hoped that when his veg grew he’d be able to do more.

It was 8pm and he’d been home for a few hours, already having eaten a salad for dinner (he knew that it was pointless eating healthy if he was only going to shove his face full of ice cream) and was more than prepared for an uneventful night in, probably to settle down and read a new murder mystery a customer had brought in that day that sounded interesting.

He knew he lived the life of an old man rather than a young bachelor, but it was his routine and he enjoyed keeping it.

The only thing that broke his normal routine was the occasional texting between him and Jaebum since they’d exchanged numbers; Jaebum had sent the first text, just a comment about a book he’d been told about that he thought Jinyoung would like. They were already so domestic it was scary and they weren’t even together, still hadn’t been on that first date yet, both being too busy.

A part of him wondered just what on earth Jaebum saw in him to be interested, while another part wondered where the hell his newfound confidence had come from.

Never had he pounced on something quite so much before in public; he wasn’t a huge fan of PDA at the best of times, but at that moment of time he just couldn’t bring himself to care. He just hoped none of his neighbours had been returning home, or just happened to be looking outside at that time. That would be very awkward.

A few times he had pondered calling the other man, just to chat, or something he’d muse over the idea of inviting him over.

But like he’d told Jaebum in the car, he knew that if the other man walked into his house, he was almost certain he would leave looking far more dishevelled and Jinyoung really wanted to do this right.

That’s not to say he wouldn’t try and bed the man and the first chance he got, after they’d been on a date. The tension between them was electric and he’d never felt anything like it before. It was safe to say his sex drive had been somewhat lacking over the past few years, only indulging every now and again with an old friend with benefits if he’d had a particularly hard week.

Jaebum changed that quicker than anyone else; all Jinyoung could think about whenever he was bored or alone was Jaebum and everything he wanted the other to do to him.

He’d never had the courage to actually call Jaebum for no reason though, the last thing he wanted was to come across desperate or like he was just using Jaebum. Snorting when Gordon Ramsey shouted at someone for being an idiot, he took another mouthful of his now slightly melted ice cream, returning his attention to the show.

 

~~

 

Half a carton of ice cream later, the show had ended and Jinyoung was definitely all ice-creamed-out, grimacing as he felt the aftermath of eating so much sugar in one sitting.

With a grumble, he shut off his TV, padding into the kitchen to return the frozen treat to the freezer to re-set before glancing at the clock. Only an hour had passed and it was only 9pm; on some nights when he was particularly tired, he had no qualms about going to bed so early, but his mind just wasn’t tired enough to sleep yet.

He’d already bathed and so didn’t have an excuse to sit in the bath for an hour to kill time.

That left him with his favourite hobby, reading – how unexpected.

The night was a bit cooler than it had been as of late and it gave Jinyoung the perfect excuse to wear his favourite lilac silk button up pyjamas that felt like heaven on his skin. It was one of the more expensive items of clothing he owned, even though few would ever see him in it, it added a little luxury to his life.

Just lying in the bed for a moment, he let his eyes close as he sighed, knowing that he should probably start reading before he did actually fall asleep this early.

He knew it would fuck up his sleeping patterns if he wasn’t tired enough in the first place, he’d probably wake up at some ungodly hour and he exhausted the next day. But he couldn’t deny it was so tempting, when he bed was this comfy and his pyjamas were that silky.

Maybe an hour or so wouldn’t hurt…

 

The shrill ringing of his phone from downstairs caught his attention just before he drifted off and his eyes shot open with a curse.

Hopping out and bed, he jogged down the stairs, trying to remember where exactly he’d left his phone when he’d come in from work. He found it buzzing on his kitchen counter and the name made him pause for a fraction of a second before he answered. “Hello?”

“Jinyoung, hope I’m not interrupting” Jaebum’s voice sounded through his phone, sounding as good as ever.

“I was just taking a nap, what’s up?” He heard the other scoff down the end of the line, but there was something about the husk in Jaebum’s voice that caught his attention.

The other hummed in what seemed like thought for a moment as Jinyoung turned to walk back upstairs. “Just thinking of you” Was what he eventually came out with and Jinyoung paused mid-step; this could mean one of two things. Either Jaebum just wanted to chat, having genuinely just been thinking about Jinyoung in a nice way. Or… Jaebum was thinking of him in an entirely less PG way.

He kind of hoped it was the second, though a small bubble of anxiety appeared in his chest as he slowly walked the last few paces to his bedroom.

“Oh really” His tone was teasing as he kneeled onto the bed before rolling to lie on his back, phone still pressed against his ear. “Thinking about me, how exactly?”

He tried to sound as confident and sexy as he could without dying of embarrassment as he waited for a response. He didn’t have to wait too long, when Jaebum’s low chuckle rumbled in his ear and he shut his eyes for a second to pretend that the other was actually here. “Hmm, where do I start” Jinyoung sighed, keeping his eyes closed as he held his tongue, wanting Jaebum to take the lead in case he was wrong with where he was going with this. “Well, you weren’t wearing much” He could practically see Jaebum’s smirk from here. “What are you wearing now?”

So, they were actually doing this. 

“Silk” Jaebum made a noise of approval as Jinyoung’s eyes opened to glance down his own body. “They’re my favourite pyjamas, I like the way they feel”

“How do they feel?” Pausing, he thought about what to say that would keep the tone of the conversation.

“Hmm… really smooth and expensive” He lowered his voice, before continuing. “What were you hoping I was wearing?”

“Nothing” Jinyoung felt that familiar stirring in his stomach at how deep Jaebum’s voice had gotten as well as the fact that the other had been clearly thinking about him in various states of undress. He couldn’t lie and say he hadn’t thought of what Jaebum might look like in a similar state.

“I can make that happen” He suggested, tone light in case Jaebum had changed his mind.

“I’d like that” Was his only response and so he went about unbuttoning his shirt, switching the phone onto speaker and laying it on the pillow to his side so he’d have full use of his hands. “Aren’t you going to ask me what I’m wearing, Jinyoungie?” Oh, right.

“And what are you wearing, Jaebummie?” He’d never called the other man that, but given he liked to call Jinyoung by his new nickname he figured he’d return the favour.

“Absolutely nothing” He husked, barely above a low rumble and Jinyoung almost let out a pleased noise, but caught himself just in time.

“Me too” His pyjamas were now discarded carelessly onto the floor.

“I wish I could see you right now, god, the things I’d love to do to you” Jinyoung couldn’t hold the little grunt that escaped him as he rand his hand down his chest to palm at his growing erection. “Are you touching yourself, Jinyoungie… how naughty, you’re supposed to wait for me to tell you to, you know” God he wished Jaebum would simultaneously shut up and never stop.

“I’d apologise, but I’d be lying” He sounded far breathier than he wanted to, but he reluctantly let go of himself. “I’ve stopped, your highness”

Jaebum snorted, but let out a pleased hum. “Good boy” Jinyoung rolled his eyes at the obnoxious comment, but didn’t otherwise complain. “What do you want, Jinyoung?”

“I want you” His answer was instantaneous, but a bit pointless, given they weren’t actually together.

“You can have me, whenever you want” He knew that already, but hearing Jaebum tell him was oddly satisfying. “But for now, I want you, to touch yourself for me. Your imagination will have to do the rest”  
Jinyoung sighed in relief when he took himself back into his own grip, squeezing as he lazily rolled his hand up and down.

Knowing he should be as active of a participant is this, after all, he wanted Jaebum to enjoy as much as he was, he took a steadying breath before talking. “Touch yourself too… your hands are bigger than mine, Jaebum. I love the way they feel when you hold me”

He was sure he heard a whispered curse as he assumed Jaebum did as he was told. 

It was a new and exciting experience knowing that the object of his desire was somewhere not too far away, doing the same thing he was; everything he wanted him to do.

“I bet you look so good, all hard and wet, just for me” He let his eyes drift shut as Jaebum’s voice washed over him like a lulling wave, legs falling open wider as if accommodating an imaginary Jaebum. “Will you do something for me, Jinyoung?” How could he even think about saying no?

He grunted in acknowledgement, hand twisting and tightening every time it reached the tip, thumb dipping into the precum that started to pool there.

“Finger yourself for me” He froze, right as his hand clenched around his tip, hazing his mind for a moment before he let go. “Jinyoung?”

“Yeah, shit, yeah… Ok, hang on” Hurrying to find the lube in his bedside table, he tried to straighten his mind out a bit; it was a weird thought, fingering himself for someone else. He’d done the whole mutual masturbation thing during college, but never before had he fingered himself for anyone else to watch or even listen to.

Jaebum must have heard the distinct pop of the cap, if the muffled groan was anything to go by.

Taking a breath to calm himself down, he coated three of his fingers lightly in the lube, tossing the bottle onto the bed next to him before bending his legs at the knee. Letting his fingers tease at his rim for a few moments to heat up the cool lube, he finally pushed one finger in, reaching with his other hand to prop some pillows up behind him so he had easier access to himself.

“Jaebum” He moaned, wriggling the finger before thrusting it in and out, loosening his muscles to accommodate a second.

“Yeah?” His voice was breathy and it sent a little shiver down Jinyoung’s spine as he imagined what Jaebum must look like right now. His only answer was a grunt as he pushed a second finger in alongside the first, his impatience getting the best of him as he crooked them almost instantly, in search for his prostate. “How does it feel, Jinyoung?”

“Good, really good” His breath hitched as he scissored his fingers, tips barely brushing against his bundle of nerves, just enough to make his hips jerk. “Shit, Jaebum, wish it was yours”

“Soon, baby, soon” Normally Jinyoung hated pet names, cringing every time he heard one, but there was something about it coming from Jaebum’s mouth that made his flush.  
“How many fingers are you on?”

“Two, wait… three” With a little more resistance than the first two, the third finger slid in, stretching him out with a gentle burn that made him groan. Jaebum’s pants were getting louder and Jinyoung could vaguely hear the slick slide of his hand on his own erection through the speakers of his phone.

“Bet you love being opened up. I’d love to do that for you, make you come with only my fingers” Jinyoung’s hips bucked involuntarily at the image, his arousal spiking as he tried to convince his brain that his own fingers were actually Jaebum’s and that the other man was actually here with him.

He pushed his knees further up, allowing his fingers to slide just that bit deeper, hitting his prostate properly on every twisted thrust.

Letting out a pitiful whimper, he bucked into his own hand, not daring to touch his dick until Jaebum told him he could. It was exciting, not being allowed to touch your own body, being controlled by someone who wasn’t even actually with him. Jaebum made a noise that resembled a growl and Jinyoung guessed he was close too.

His own breaths were ragged as heat pooled in his groin, just too far away to reach out and grasp.

“Jaebum, I need…” He trailed off with a grunt when he jabbed his prostate particularly hard, little flashes in the corners of his eyes appearing and disappearing just as quick.

“Do it, Jinyoung. Shit, I’m close” Sighing in relief when his free hand finally reached down to his weeping erection, which was flushed a pretty pink against his stomach. He sucked in air through his teeth at the dual sensations, with Jaebum’s groans washing over him.

Opting for constant pressure against his prostate over hurried thrusts, he rubbed figures of 8 against the bundle of nerves, shooting a constant, nearly overwhelming feeling of pleasure through his body.  
He choked on his breath as his jerks became sloppy and lost their rhythm, the feeling of release so close.

“Jaebum” He whined, head thrown back as he finally lost it, hips bucking constantly into both of his hands, trying to prolong his orgasm for as long as he could.

Even through his delirious state, eyes rolled back in his head, he heard the distinct shout of his own name through the phone as Jaebum grunted loudly, clearing reaching his own peak.

They lay in silence, other than their ragged breaths, for a few minutes, Jinyoung’s hands slowly retreating from his body as he regained his right mind. A quick glance at his phone told him the phone was still running and he muttered that he’d be back in a minute, quickly cleaning himself up in his adjoining bathroom, before returning to the bed.

He took the phone off speaker and held it to his ear, hearing Jaebum a bit clearer again now. “Are you good?” He wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to say.

“More than good. Thanks, Jinyoungie” The teasing lilt was back and it made him roll his eyes, at least it gave him hope it wouldn’t be weird between them now. “How was it for you?” They were talking like they were chatting about something so casual, like the weather, not how Jinyoung thought their phone sex had just gone and it made him chuckle.

“Great. You made a lot of big promises though, Jaebummie” He smirked at the low chuckle that sounded in his ear. “I hope you’re going to keep them”

“Of course. Are you free Saturday? Let me take you on a date” Jinyoung couldn’t deny the little flutter he felt in his chest as he bit back a smile.

“That would be nice” And really it would; Jinyoung found himself craving the other man and who knows, maybe he’d get to find out what Jaebum could really do with those hands.


	7. Drive Me Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it. I really wasn't sure how to go about ending this one, but I also felt like anything more would just be dragging the story out. So what better way than to end with some good old JJP smut.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jinyoung really wasn’t sure what to expect from a date with Jaebum; it wasn’t like his character or general preferences gave any indication as to what they might have been doing. He pondered the idea that maybe it was something to do with cars, but he wasn’t sure if Jaebum wanted to keep his work and personal life separate.

But he figured it was useless wondering over something he was going to find out in under an hour anyway.

The older man had told him to dress casual, that the date was nothing fancy and not to worry. Jinyoung pouted, he didn’t have much in the way of properly casual clothes, a few pairs of jeans here and there. But a little part of him was relieved at the fact the pressure of a fancy, stiff dinner wasn’t going to be looming over them.

Opting for one of the more distressed pairs of jeans he owned, a few artful rips around the knee and thighs and a dark red thin jumper, he observed himself in the mirror.

He really was somewhat of an opposite to Jaebum; where Jaebum was all sharp angles and hard lines, he was softer, with rounded features and little wrinkles by his eyes when he smiled. Where Jaebum was devilishly sexy and oh-so masculine, Jinyoung was more handsome and regal in how he held himself.

They were so different, yet he couldn’t deny how good they looked together.

A knock on his door drew his attention from his own reflection and he took one last glance before strolling over to the door, grabbing his jacket and filling his pockets with the necessities on the way.

On the other side of the door stood Jaebum, dressed in expensive looking skinny black jeans and a loose white shirt. Jinyoung never knew something so simple could look so good and he let his eyes roam over the other for a moment, settling on the smirk he’d come to (reluctantly) love.

“Hey” He hadn’t heard Jaebum’s voice since their little sexscapade over the phone the other day and hearing it in person was undeniably better. Reaching out, Jinyoung pulled Jaebum closer by his collar, sealing their lips in a kiss as a greeting. Hands settled almost immediately on his hips as Jaebum backed him into the wall next to his door.

“Hello to you too” Jinyoung murmured as Jaebum pulled back, nosing at his jaw with a low hum before tugging him in the direction of the car.

He was about to get in when he noticed it wasn’t the normal car Jaebum drove; it was what looked like more of a modified racing car, sleek, black and expensive looking. Jinyoung snorted, just like he had thought Jaebum would have owned when he first met the other man.

“This is my other baby, I don’t take her out much, but you’ll see why in a bit” Jaebum explained, before disappearing into the driver’s seat, Jinyoung getting in shortly after.

“She’s a beauty” He acknowledged and he wasn’t lying, if he thought JB’s other car was gorgeous, this was on another level.

They drove for a while, out of parts of the city that Jinyoung recognised, with slow R&B songs playing on the radio. He never used to be interested in cars, but with Jaebum he found himself appreciating the work that went into building machines like this, appreciating the low hum as they drove or whenever Jaebum accelerated.

His mind drifted to the motorcycle Jaebum had mentioned and the thought of how it would feel to put his life entirely in Jaebum’s hands in that way.

“Where are we going?” He turned his attention to the other, who looked so peaceful driving, one arm resting on the open window as the breeze flicked little strands of hair around.

“I’m surprised it took you this long to ask” Jaebum glanced at him, taking his hand off the gear stick for a moment to squeeze Jinyoung’s thigh, before returning it. “Not that I’m going to tell you anyway, it’s a surprise” Jinyoung pouted but said nothing else, eyes taking in where they were.

When they pulled off the highway and down a road, a big sign pointed towards a race course that Jinyoung didn’t even know was around here.

His suspicions were proved right when Jaebum pulled into the turn off that led directly towards the track; the place was huge even from the outside and Jinyoung watched in interest as Jaebum didn’t park up outside, but drove around to the side gate, scanning what looked like an ID card that opened the gate.

“I thought maybe you’d like to race, you mentioned how you’d never been to one before” Jaebum looked nervous for the first time and Jinyoung thought it was cute. He had mentioned once that he’d never been to a race before, during one of their idle texting bouts. Clearly JB was nervous that Jinyoung wouldn’t like the idea, but he thought it was personal and cute.

“I’d love to. Show me how much of a boy racer you are, eh” The other visibly relaxed at the comment, slowing the car to a stop in what looked like a pit lane. “How come there’s no one else around?” He let his eyes wander over the empty track, before returning to look at Jaebum, who looked a little embarrassed before he ushered them both out of the car.

“I booked the place out, only people here are the staff in the main building, c’mon” He led Jinyoung into a little workshop, with parts and machinery lined up on the walls. “I just need to grab a few things, there’s a spot by the end of the track that’s a good spot for a picnic” He stated, rooting around in a big locker at the back of the room.

He pulled out a big woven basket and tossed an old blanket at Jinyoung, stealing a quick kiss as they loaded up the trunk of the car.

“You’re gonna need a helmet, I’ll install the extra safety belts, find one your size” He gestured over his shoulder to where several helmets sat on a table, before wandering off to a different part of the shop. Jinyoung walked over, running his hands over a black helmet, picking it up and turning it over before sliding it over his head.

The fit was snug, as it should be and he tied it under his chin, not pulling the visor down just yet, before returning to the car.

Soon enough, they were double buckled into the front of the car, pulled up to the start line. Jaebum turned to look at him through his helmet. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be” He nodded, taking a firm hold of the handle on the inside of the door; Jaebum cranked up the radio, Queen’s greatest hits (He was surprised to find out Jaebum owned several Queen albums) and put his foot on the gas. The car lurched and then they were moving - flying, more like.

Jinyoung felt suctioned to the seat at the force they were going and he was more than grateful for the extra seatbelts Jaebum had installed.

They hit the first bend with as much speed as they started and for a second, Jinyoung thought the car would flip, or carrying straight on, but it stuck to the concrete track, skidding slightly as Jaebum hit the brake. He couldn’t help the silly smile that slipped onto his face as his stomach dip flips, the way it would on a rollercoaster.

The car straightened back up, picking up speed again down the straight and he laughed, the exhilaration was even better than he had imagined.

Jaebum glanced at him before quickly turning his head back to the road, letting out his own laugh as they approached the second corner. 

The scenery changed as they entered the part of the track that was in the wooded area and Jinyoung realised Jaebum was right when he said it was beautiful. Jinyoung had thought racing was all about going around in circles in a concrete stadium; though he supposed the beauty of it all was probably lost on the drivers when they went through it so quick.

They passed by a clearing and for the few seconds Jinyoung had to look at it, he figured that would be where they’d set up their picnic.

Jaebum took the lap a few more times, being bolder on the turns and drifts, dragging childish giggles out of Jinyoung with every bend. He could tell Jaebum planned on stopping on their current lap when he gradually slowed to a more sensible pace, before stopping entirely by the clearing.

Jinyoung didn’t realise his heart was racing and he was breathing heavily until Jaebum killed the radio, turning to watch him.

The other pulled off his helmet and unbuckled, letting himself out of the car to head around to the boot. Jinyoung sat there dumbly for a few moments, before following suit, shutting the door after him. 

Jaebum was already setting up the blanket just in front of the car, putting the basket on top of it as he sat down, patting the space next to him.  
Smiling softly, Jinyoung sat close to the other, reaching out to peek into the basket.

He was pleasantly surprised to find they had similar tastes in snack foods. Several bags of various potato chip flavours were packed into one side, with a few sandwiches wrapped up neatly to the other side. A few pocky boxes were hidden underneath, as well as some tubs of berries. Jaebum cursed under his breath and disappeared back over to the car, returning with a few bottles of flavoured sparkling water.

“This is cute. You’re cute” Jaebum rolled his eyes at the comment, but the smile Jinyoung could tell he was hiding told him everything.

The weather was perfect, a few clouds the only thing obstructing the pretty blue summer sky.

Jinyoung reached for one of the bags of crisps, pulling it open and picking one out to pop into his mouth; he didn’t realise how much he missed snacking as it wasn’t something he did often anymore. Picking out a nice looking one, he extended his hand in Jaebum’s direction, who opened his mouth and accepted the treat in one mouthful.

They got talking about anything and everything, from family to embarrassing stories from their teenage years.

Jinyoung learned Jaebum had gotten a tattoo as soon as he was legal, a big set of angel wings that spread across his shoulder blades. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at that, angel wings weren’t exactly the image he thought the other man would have gone for but Jaebum just shrugged.

“I can’t believe you got that drunk that you danced on a table in the middle of a frat party” Jaebum chortled with laughter at Jinyoung’s grimace.

“It’s not something I try to think about often” Jaebum just laughed again, taking the last mouthful of his sandwich when he calmed down enough. “Did you make these?” Jinyoung asked, raising his sandwich up in question, they were really tasty and it gave him hope for Jaebum’s cooking skills when the other nodded looking pleased with himself.

The rest of the food went down as well as the sandwiches and soon there was very little left, leaving the two men sated and satisfied with finally having some time alone.

“How did it take this long for us to have a proper date?” Jinyoung mused, leaning into Jaebum’s side with an amused smile.

“I don’t know, I suppose it’s my fault really” He smirked at Jinyoung, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “We’d be 80 if I was still waiting for you to ask me” Jinyoung looked offended and smacked Jaebum’s chest jokingly, pouting even though he knew the other was probably right. He wasn’t exactly proactive when it came to initiating intimacy.

Jaebum watched him for a moment, smirk falling softer before the hand around his shoulders reached around to tilt his head towards the elder.

Their kiss was softer than the other’s they had shared, more of a peck than anything else but it made Jinyoung feel warm inside. Having Jaebum in person was so much better than over the phone (even if he certainly wasn’t complaining about that) and he found himself giving in to everything he’d thought about over the last few days.

Letting himself fall back, he tugged Jaebum with him, the elder rolling atop him never breaking their kiss. Their bodies slotted together like they were made for each other, Jinyoung’s legs falling apart to accommodate Jaebum between them. He ran his hands over Jaebum’s clothed back, before wrapping around the back of his neck.

Tongues met and the kiss went from chaste to sloppy in a matter of seconds, Jaebum grunting when Jinyoung’s hands tugged on his hair.

He couldn’t even bring himself to care that they were technically in public and could be caught at any moment, all he was bothered about was getting Jaebum out of his clothes.

Sliding his hands down and between them, he tugged on the hem of his shirt until Jaebum got the message and pulled away to slip his shirt over his head. Jinyoung was more than pleased with what he saw, lean muscles covered his body and there was a definite hint of six-pack showing Jaebum’s hard work at the gym was paying off.

Jinyoung ran his hands over the chest, eyes meeting Jaebum’s when they reached the waistline of the other’s jeans. Just as he’d managed to pop the button and tug the zipper down, Jaebum moved into action himself, hands pushing up and under Jinyoung’s jumper until it bunched at his armpits. 

He leant down, sucking a pink nipple into his mouth as he ran his tongue around it, hand coming to play with the other one until the younger was squirming beneath him.

Letting his head loll back against the blanket, Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered shut, hissing when Jaebum gently nibbled at the bud, before lapping at it apologetically. The sinful mouth trailed down his stomach, sucking random hickies whenever he felt like it and dipping his tongue into Jinyoung’s belly button.

The younger laughed at the tickly sensation, swatting at Jaebum when he continued his assault before chuckling and pulling away.

Jinyoung took the opportunity to sit up himself, managing to tug off his jumper, tossing it carelessly to the grass. Jeans were discarded nearly as quickly, leaving them both in just underwear as Jaebum moulded their bodies back together, grinding down as he stole another kiss. He slid his hands down Jaebum’s back, running his nails softly against the skin; pulling on the waistband on his boxers, Jinyoung let the material snap back against the other’s skin, drawing a sharp hiss, before he slid his hands inside, taking a firm handful of pert cheeks.

It seemed to spur on Jaebum, who pulled away to kick off his own boxers and remove Jinyoung’s.

There was something oddly exhilarating about being naked out in the open, but he didn’t have the time to dwell on it too much when Jaebum reached down to pick him up. He wrapped his legs around the other’s waist as he was carried the few feet to the car, before being deposited onto the hood.

“I just need to grab the stuff” Jaebum muttered against his lips, pulling away to rummage around in his car. Jinyoung’s legs fell to the ground, as he lay back on the hood of the car, staring up at the sky. 

The metal felt cool against his overheating skin and it was nice. He tried not to think about how expensive the car was, to be fucking on it. Oh well. Before he had time to overthink anymore, JB was back, lips attached to his neck. Jinyoung sighed in content and ran his fingers through the other’s soft hair, spreading his legs to give the other more room.

He let out an embarrassing yelp when Jaebum hooked his hands under his knees, raising them and telling Jinyoung to plant his bare feet on the hood of the car, right next to where his butt was. Doing as he was told, he reached down himself to hold onto his knees to keep them up as JB sank to the ground, little bottle of lube and condom in hand.

From the angle he was at, he couldn’t really see Jaebum, but he definitely felt the hicky he was sucking into his inner thigh.

Jinyoung jumped slightly when a cold fingertip traced against his entrance, massaging the skin until it loosened enough for it to slip in.

Jaebum’s finger felt so much better than his own and reached just that bit deeper, gently wriggling before pulling out, only to push straight back in. The kisses were trailed over his thighs and hipbones before Jaebum lapped at his tip, sucking it in to his mouth carefully, as a second finger nudged at his rim.

The distraction worked and the second finger pushed in with minimal resistance, though it was still mildly uncomfortable.

Taking deep breaths, he focused on relaxing, focused on how good Jaebum’s mouth felt around him. The fingers scissored softly and crooked inside of him, they dragged deliciously across his walls and he moaned, the grip around his own knees tightening. JB hummed around him as he took more into his mouth, fingers pushing that bit deeper.

When the third finger pressed in slowly alongside the first two, Jinyoung winced, clenched his jaw a bit at the stretch.

Jaebum seemed to have noticed, as he stilled his hand half-way in and swallowed around Jinyoung, sucking harshly. He grunted, hips bucking involuntarily, forcing Jaebum’s fingers the rest of the way in at once. Jinyoung’s mind was too clouded to pay much attention to the slight burn, especially when they rubbed past his prostate.

A garbled version of Jaebum’s name left his mouth as his hands let go of his knees to grab at the other’s hair.

He honestly couldn’t remember a time when he’d been this aroused before and it was driving him slowly crazy. Letting Jaebum work him open and wreck him like he promised was so tempting, but he needed something more. “Jaebum, hurry up” The other smirked as he pulled off with a wet pop, carefully removing his fingers before reaching for the condom packet.

Jinyoung watched, somewhat entrance as Jaebum slid the condom onto himself, grunting as he pumped a few times before taking a step closer to the car.

Their eyes locked for a moment and Jinyoung nodded, giving the other the permission he needed before he pushed in. The tip slid in and Jinyoung held his breath; the stretch was torture in the best way and he was glad when Jaebum reached to hook his legs over his shoulders, stretching them out.

Jaebum was practically bent over him as he pushed forward until his hips met Jinyoung’s, grunting at how the younger’s muscles clenched around him.

“You ok?” His eyes cracked open to look at the other, nodding as he took deep breaths again, willing himself to relax.

Luckily, Jaebum was nice enough to wait for him, peppering kisses all over his face and neck as his hands massaged his thighs. After a few more moments to get himself together, he wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck and stole a kiss, whispering against his lips to tell the other to move.

Not wasting any time, JB shallowly pulled out before pushing back in, repeating the motion in steady thrusts.

The friction was delicious and it made his head spin, hands seeking purchase on Jaebum’s shoulders and back as his body rocked against the hood.

Damn, if this was what he was missing out on, he was never going to let JB go. Their thrusts became faster, longer as Jaebum pushed back up-right, hands grasping at the flesh of Jinyoung’s thighs. Jinyoung really wasn’t sure how long he was going to last, when Jaebum was looking at him like he wanted to eat him.

His own hands grappled with the hood beneath him, sweaty palms not getting any traction. Jaebum looked like sin like this, muscles tensing and rippling with each roll of his body as he gazed down headily. They both became frustrated at the angle they were at, Jaebum not quite being able to make Jinyoung lose all sense in the position they were in.

With one last harsh thrust that had Jinyoung groaning, JB pulled out, letting Jinyoung’s legs once again fall to the ground, leaning over to steal a kiss before he was being manhandled.

Large hands dragged his body towards the end of the hood, rolling him over before steading his hips, feet planted in a wide stance.

Jinyoung now found himself half draped over the car, torso pressed where his back had been, lower end stood and bent at the waist. If it were any other situation, Jinyoung would have complained about being manhandled into such a vulnerable position, feet bare against the tarmac road.

But when Jaebum nudged against his rim, any thoughts of complaining died and he pushed back as the other pushed forward.

Joint moans of satisfaction filled the air as Jaebum slid that bit deeper at this angle, hands spreading Jinyoung’s cheeks to watch himself slide in. Even though Jinyoung could barely see anything that was happening anymore, he was more than pleased with how well Jaebum filled him with each cant of his hips.

“Fuck me, Jaebum” He was going crazy with how careful the elder was being; while he had been thankful at the start, he wanted nothing more than to be ruined now.

His only answer was a low grunt that bordered on being a growl, the hands on his butt moving to have a bruising grip on his hips. His body was pulled back to meet every one of Jaebum’s thrusts, skin slapping obscenely and Jinyoung let his eyes slip closed, focusing on the feel of the other inside of him.

A not-so-gentle kick to the inside of his calves had him spreading them further, the new angle meaning Jaebum brushed his prostate on every thrust.

This was definitely what heaven must have felt like, or maybe the temptations of hell – either way, Jinyoung never wanted it to stop.

Moans were spilling from his mouth without abandon and he cried out when Jaebum pulled his chest up so his back met the other’s front. The gyrating never slowed, and the new angle created more of a grind than actual thrusts and it made him dizzy from the constant stimulation.

Jinyoung let his head fall back onto Jaebum’s shoulder, hands clasped pathetically over Jaebum’s own until one slipped free to grasp his member.

Jaebum’s coordination was something else, his body never slowly as he pumped Jinyoung’s length in a similar rhythm and if Jinyoung hadn’t been close before, he was full on dangling over the edge now.   
“Shit” He swore, whole body tensing as a thumb pressed against his slit, spasming as spurts of cum fell onto the ground in front of him, barely missing the car.

The other grunted, sinking his teeth softly into Jinyoung’s shoulder as his hips stuttered through his own release.

His body felt heavy and his knees weak and he was more than thankful for the firm grip Jaebum still had on him. The elder kissed at the abused spot on his shoulder, pulling out with a wince as he started to go soft, tying and carelessly tossing the condom to the side of their picnic.

How the hell did such a cute date end up like this?

Jinyoung was thankful when Jaebum stumbled them over to the blanket still lain out, falling gracelessly on top of it with a dull thump. His nerves still felt frazzled as he caught his breath. Honestly, he didn’t think he’d ever had an orgasm that strong and his normally witty mind was turned to mush.

Jaebum smirked at him, looking equally as sated before he stole a brief kiss, pulling wipes out of nowhere to clean them up.

“Jinyoungie” He cracked an eye open to regard the other man, who was pulling him in for a cuddle once he’d managed to get some clothes back on the two of them. “Go out with me, I don’t want to be with anyone other than you” It was more of a statement and less of a question and who was Jinyoung to argue.

Maybe his life wasn’t as boring as he had used to think.

He was sure Jaebum would keep him on his toes for a long time yet.


End file.
